Beneath the Water's Surface
by Luckysee12
Summary: "It's not too fun being involved either. You get dragged into fights, and people get twisted views of you."   "Like you being a pervert, who just wants to get into everyone's pants?" France looked at Canada "I didn't say they weren't true." Oneshot


Canada eased himself into the hot water. It felt nice against his tired muscles. Canada felt so glad that the meeting was held in a hotel with a hot tub. America wouldn't hold a G8 meeting without there being a pool or a hot tub.

All to the better gain of Canada. The meeting was tomorrow, so everyone had already went to their rooms, to sleep. The hotel was specially reserved for the nations, and even though it didn't have very many rooms, they were all very luxurious. Canada couldn't sleep so he decided to get into the hot tub, and soak. It was a nice decision, Canada concluded.

The layout of the pool area was interesting. There were windows looking outside, but they were all built up at least 20 feet, Canada estimated. The pool area's ceiling was very high and lofty. The hot tub was tucked around a corner, secluded from the pool. Canada was grateful for the privacy, even if no one was there. If America was there he'd drag Canada into the pool. Against his will. Canada was sooooooo glad he was alone.

Canada sighed, letting the steamy water cover over him. He couldn't even make out his red and white swim shorts under the water. _I wonder how things will go tomorrow… _Canada thought _Probably like usual...God, I'm starting to dread these meetings._ "So deep in thought, mon cher?"

Canada nearly jumped out of the water. "Oh, jeez Papa, you startled me." France laughed. He was sitting in the water next to Canada. "When did you-?" "A little while ago. You were thinking about something, so I decided not to bug you. What were you thinking about, Mathieu?" France flashed a pose "Was it about me?" He smiled cheekily.

Canada laughed. "No, I was thinking about tomorrow." France pouted for a moment then looked a bit surprised. "What about tomorrow?" "Just things…I don't think it will be any different than usual." France leaned back, and chuckled. "We've sort of fallen into a rut." Canada nodded, sinking to his chin in the murky water. "Yeah, you and Dad fighting, Al will be eating burgers, and talking about being a hero, Russia will be scaring people, Germany will be yelling for order, Italy will be clinging onto him, and Japan will be mumbling about 'western culture' and I'll just be on the sidelines." Canada sighed.

France leaned towards him. "What's wrong with the sidelines? You don't get into fights, and you don't have to deal with all of them." Canada looked towards the Frenchman and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, but I sort of _want_ to be involved. Not a lot, just enough so they actually realize I'm here." France gave a sad pout. "It's not too fun being involved either," He confided. "You get dragged into fights, and people get twisted views of you."

"Like you being a pervert, who just wants to get into everyone's pants?" Canada teased. France looked at Canada seriously. "I didn't say they weren't true." Canada's eyes widened. "P-Papa?" He stuttered nervously. "Call me Francis, Mathieu." Francis got closer to Mathieu, the churning water covering their lower halves. "Francis, what are you-?" Francis cut him off, gently cupping his backside. "Ah, Mathieu…" He whispered, before descending down on the boy, bringing their lips together, and eventually their tongues. At first Mathieu was extremely surprised, but that melted away, and he submitted willingly.

Francis broke them apart, setting Mathieu on his lap. Mathieu felt a hardness just behind him. "Y-you're not wearing a swimsuit a-are you?" Francis smiled. "No, of course not. And you are. How bothersome, I'm afraid we'll need to remove it." Francis slid his hands onto the boy's waist, gently pulling down the fabric, and eventually casting them aside. Francis lifted Mathieu off him, and had him stand up, soon after following. "What are you-?"

Francis bent Mathieu down, his hands on the ledge usually meant to sit on, the underwater light casting shadows on the pair. Francis and Mathieu were still covered from midsection down, and Mathieu had his hands submerged too. Francis reached around Mathieu and gripped his member. Mathieu gasped, and moaned as Francis began pumping him, and when he reached with his other hand, tweaking a nipple. "F-Francis…" The Canadian moaned.

Francis tried to not just fuck the boy senseless right then. His ass was presented in such a way, right before him, and the way that Mathieu said his name… After pumping Mathieu a bit longer, stopping just before the boy reached climax, getting a sad moan from him. "Don't worry, mon petite Mathieu." Francis traced around Mathieu's entrance, teasing him.

"Ah~ F-Francis! P-please fuck me!" Francis bent towards the boy's ear, gently nipping at it. "What was that?" Mathieu repeated, lustily "P-please! Fuck me F-Francis~!" That was all he needed. Francis straightened up, and pressed a finger into the boy, gaining a gasp. He pushed the next finger in and scissored. Francis finally decided that he needed to fuck him _right damn now_. Francis aligned himself, and quickly pulled out his fingers, substituting his cock.

"Francis~!" Mathieu moaned. Francis thrust in, gaining speed. "Ah~! Right there!" Francis had found Mathieu's sweet spot. Francis pounded into the boy, tweaking a nipple with one hand, pumping Mathieu's cock with the other. Francis quickly came, releasing into Mathieu, and he soon felt Mathieu tighten. As Mathieu came, he swore he knew what heaven was. "FRANCIS~!" He screamed, and the world went black for him.

Francis saw Mathieu go limp, and caught him before he fell into the water. Francis sat down, stretched out his legs, and laid Mathieu on them, his head resting on his chest. "Ah, Mathieu…" He said, before lifting him out of the hot tub, down the hotel hallway, and into his hotel room.

**A/N Ohonhonhon, some smut hahaha! I just got back from a family reunion, at a hotel and this popped into my head! For those of you that have read my other fics, you will see that I love RusCan, but to be honest I also like Franada, and Cubanda. Those are my top pairings :3 As soon as I got home, I had to type this up! I want people to review and tell me how I did! Please review? Please? **


End file.
